deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Alexander Nevsky vs Charlemagne (Season 1 Finale).
Alexander Nevksy:The prince of Novgorod,who slewed the Teutonic knights VS Charlemagne:The Frankish King,who only lost 1 battle in his conquests Who...is...Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only 1 will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Alexander Nevsky (30 May 1220 - 14 November 1263) — proclaimed Saint of the Russian Orthodox Church by Metropolite Macarius in 1547 was the Prince of Novgorod and Grand Prince of Vladimir during some of the most trying times in the city's history. Commonly regarded as the key figure of medieval Rus', Alexander was the grandson of Vsevolod the Big Nest and rose to legendary status on account of his military victories over the Teutonic and Swedish invaders while accepting to pay tribute to the powerful Golden Horde. Born in Pereslavl-Zalessky, Alexander was the second son of Prince Yaroslav Vsevolodovich and seemed to have no chance of claiming the throne of Vladimir. In 1236, however, he was summoned by the Novgorodians to become kniaz' (or prince) of Novgorod and, as their military leader, to defend their northwest lands from Swedish, German and Muslim invaders. After the Swedish army had landed at the confluence of the rivers Izhora and Neva, Alexander and his small army suddenly attacked the Swedes on 15 July 1240 and defeated them. The Neva battle of 1240 saved Rus' from a full-scale enemy invasion from the North. Because of this battle, 19-year-old Alexander was given the sobriquet "Nevsky" (which means of Neva). This victory, coming just three years after the disastrous Mongol invasion of Rus, strengthened Nevsky’s political influence, but at the same time it worsened his relations with the boyars. He would soon have to leave Novgorod because of this conflict. After Pskov had been invaded by the crusading Livonian Knights, the Novgorod authorities sent for Alexander. In spring of 1241 he returned from his exile, gathered an army, and drove out the invaders. Alexander and his men faced the Livonian heavy cavalry led by the master of the Order, Hermann, brother of Albert of Buxhoeveden. Nevsky faced the enemy on the ice of the Lake Peipus and defeated the Livonian branch of the Teutonic Knights during the Battle of the Ice on 5 April 1242. Alexander’s victory was a significant event in the history of the Middle Ages. Foot soldiers of Novgorod had surrounded and defeated an army of knights, mounted on horseback and clad in thick armour, long before Western Europeans learned how foot soldiers could prevail over mounted knights. Nevsky's great victory against the Livonian Brothers apparently involved only a few knights killed rather than hundreds claimed by the Russian chroniclers; decisive medieval and early modern battles were won and lost by smaller margins than are seen in contemporary conflicts. Strategic considerations aside, Alexander's victory was an important milestone in the development of Muscovite Russia. Nevsky defeated the Teutonics with: Now,Charlemagne (2 April 742 – 28 January 814), also known as Charles the Great (German: Karl der Große; Latin: Carolus or Karolus Magnus) or Charles I, was the King of the Franks from 768, the King of Italy from 774, and the first Roman Emperor in Western Europe since the collapse of the Western Roman Empire three centuries earlier. The oldest son of Pepin the Short and Bertrada of Laon, Charlemagne became king in 768 following the death of his father. He was initially co-ruler with his brother Carloman I. Carloman's sudden death in 771 under unexplained circumstances left Charlemagne as the undisputed ruler of the Frankish Kingdom. Through his military conquests, he subdued the Saxons and the Bavarians and pushed his frontier into Spain. He expanded his kingdom into an empire that incorporated much of Western and Central Europe. Charlemagne continued his father's policy towards the papacy and became its protector, removing the Lombards from power in Italy, and leading an incursion into Muslim Spain. He also campaigned against the peoples to his east, forcibly Christianizing them along the way (especially the Saxons), eventually subjecting them to his rule after a protracted war. Charlemagne reached the height of his power in 800 when he was crowned as "Emperor" by Pope Leo III on Christmas Day. Called the "Father of Europe" (pater Europae), Charlemagne's empire united most of Western Europe for the first time since the Roman Empire. His rule spurred the Carolingian Renaissance, a revival of art, religion, and culture through the medium of the Catholic Church. Through his foreign conquests and internal reforms, Charlemagne encouraged the formation of a common European identity. Both the French and German monarchies considered their kingdoms to be descendants of Charlemagne's empire. Charlemagne died in 814 after having ruled as Emperor for just over thirteen years. He was laid to rest in his imperial capital of Aachen in today's Germany. His son Louis the Pious succeeded him as Emperor. Charlemagne conquered Europe with: My Edges: Short:Edge Charlemagne:His sword is longer,plus it's his own sword,he is probably very skilled with it. Mid:Edge Even:Both are the same weapon. Long:Edge Alexander:His bow has range and accuracy,axe has piercing power but.....his range and accuracy sucks. Special:Edge Alexander:The Klevets is lighter and has more options. X-Factors: Tactics:Charlemagne 96,Alexander 88:Both were great tacticians,but Charlemagne was a conqueror and he used better tactics than Alexander. Armor:Charlemagne 90,Alexander 90:Both had kite shields,and both had steel lammelar(Charlemagne used steel scales),and both had identical helmets,and chanmail under the lammelar and the scales. Endurance:Charlemagne 90,Alexander 95:Living in cold deeps in Russia,will make you though,same as traveling most of Western Europe,but not as Russia. Brutality:Charlemagne 90,Alexander 90:Both were ready to defend everything in their country,their people,religion and family.They were going to kill every who is dangerous to them,with no mercy. Voting ends on 29th December Battle will be 5 vs 5,will take place in snowy forest. I will accept only serious votes,good votes,no rude commnets,spam or rude comments. Who will be the Winner??? Battle Simulation The Battle starts in a snowy forest,Alexander and 4 of his foot soldiers are marching,while in the other part of the forest Charlemagne and 4 of his Frank soldiers are incoming.Seeing that their opponets look unlike anything they fought,one of the Franks threw his axe and hitted 1 of the Russians in the chest. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:12345 The Russians countered fast,while shooting their bows,arrows flyied and one of them pierced the skull of a Frankish warrior. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:1234 Than both leaders roared,and their soldiers charged at each other.One of the Franks threw his axe,but missed the Russian and he stabbed him with his bear spear in the guts. Nevsky:1234 Charlemagne:123 In the next momment,a boar spear landed and pierced the leg of the Russian spearman.Roaring from pain he tried to defend himself from the Frank armed with spiked club,only to get his head bashed by the club and as he turned he saw a charging Russian with klevets,he pulled his boar spear and threw it and him,piercing his heart. Nevsky:12 Charlemagne:123 But another Russian soldier sneaked and decapitated him with his klevets,only to get his throat sliced by by Charlemagne's Joyeuse. Nevsky:1 Charlemagne:12 Than Charlemagne and his last soldier comed together,to find Nevsky and kill him.While searching for him Alexander charged with his sword and killed the last Frankish soldier.Charlemagne turned and saw Nevsky swinging his sword at him missing by few inches.After long back and forth fight,Nevsky stab the Frankish king in the right leg,falling at his knees,now Alexander prepeared to kill Charlemagne,but he stopped.He stopped because,the Frankish sliced his leg in half.The Russian prince falled at the snowy ground and the Frankish king stabbed him in the throat. Nevsky: Charlemagne:1 Seeing he is dead,Charlemagne raised his fist and roared "For God" in victory. Expert's Opinion While Nevsky had the advantage with his bow and the fact that he lived in harsher area,Charlemagne's sword,club and mostly tactics proved too much to Nevsky to handle.While he had defeated many great opponets,Charlemagne was ruler of half continent and his experiance in fighting was much greater. Category:Blog posts